


Bring On the Night

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Tenth Doctor Era, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: Trouble Ensues when the Doctor brings the Spider-Friends to London. They meet two of the Doctor's former companions as well as his current companions and meet UNIT and deal with a Captain that unleashed a mystical entity called the Nimbus at a house near UNIT headquarters.





	Bring On the Night

Disclaimer: _Spider-Man, Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, the X-Men, the Avengers_ and all characters and related properties belong to the late great Stan Lee, Marvel, Sony Pictures, Columbia Pictures, FOX (might I add the former owners of the X-Men movies), and the Walt Disney Motion Pictures Studios. _Doctor Who_ and all characters belong to the BBC. 

**Bring On the Night**

It was an ordinary day at Queens, New York for the Spider-Friends. Peter Parker, known as Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson, known as Firestar attended Midtown High School and hung out with their friends Ned Leeds, Harry Osborn, Michelle Jones, Betty Brant and Gwen Stacy. Bobby Drake, known as Iceman, hung out with Tony Stark, known as Iron Man, mainly to avoid being at his house where his uncle and cousin lived as the latter was the one causing him trouble.

After school was let out for the day, Peter and Mary Jane left the school building and prepared to meet up with Tony and Bobby as Happy Hogan was driving them to the Avengers Headquarters. However, this was not going to be an ordinary day for our heroes. They were about to meet with an old friend that will bring them great surprise.

“I don't understand why Michelle doesn't trust you.” Peter told Mary Jane, “We still think of her a friend and she should know that it is not about taking sides.”

“I know that.” Mary Jane replied, “She is uptight because our friends prefer to call me MJ instead of her.”

“I understand that. That is no reason for her to act so uptight.” 

“You're right about that.” 

Peter and Mary Jane were outside the Avengers Headquarters. They were taken by surprise as they saw something quite familiar.

“MJ,” Peter asked, “Do you see that?”

“What?” Mary Jane quipped before following the web crawler's glance. It was the blue police box known as the TARDIS.

“Oh my god.” Mary Jane gasped, “It is the TARDIS.”

“The same TARDIS from our field trip at that haunted hotel!” Peter exclaimed.

“What could the Doctor be doing here?”

“I have no idea, but we will soon find out.”

“We have been waiting for you two!” shouted Tony as he and Bobby arrived outside the headquarters.

“I think I know what is keeping them so long.” Bobby stated.

“What?”

Tony and Bobby both saw the blue police box.

“A police box?” Tony scoffed.

“It is more than a police box.”

The five turned around to see the Renegade Time Traveling Time Lord known as the Doctor standing next to Rose Tyler. Two faces that the Spider-Friends recognized but there were two other faces that they didn't recognize however. That would be their new companions Martha Jones and Torchwood member known as Captain Jack Harkness.

“It's the Doctor!” Mary Jane exclaimed, “The Doctor from our field trip!”

“And Rose Tyler!” Peter exclaimed, pointing to the blonde girl.

“You know them?” Tony asked.

“Of course we do.” Bobby answered, “The Doctor and Rose helped us with the demon Nehelenia during the school field trip at that haunted hotel in the woods.”

“So that is what they were keeping from me.” Tony muttered under his breath.

“What is that?” the Doctor asked.

“Nothing!” Tony exclaimed.

“So,” Peter asked, “Mind if I ask, but who are the two new friends with you?”

“Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, Bobby Drake, Tony Stark,” Martha was the first to introduce herself, “My name is Martha Jones. I am now traveling with the Doctor.”

“And so am I,” Jack introduced himself, “My name's Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Nice to meet you.” Mary Jane seemed flustered with Jack, getting Peter kind of annoyed.

“Jack,” the Doctor exclaimed, “She is a child! I do not know about Bobby, but Peter and Mary Jane are just children!”

“What?!” Jack exclaimed, “I was only saying hello!”

“I do not mind.” Mary Jane assured the Doctor, “Really.”

“Anyways,” the Doctor told the Spider-Friends, “Martha and Jack are my new companions.”

“What brings you guys here anyway?!” Tony asked. 

“I was thinking,” the Doctor proposed, “that we would give Spider-Man, Firestar and Iceman a little tour to London. It will be their first trip to the TARDIS and it may not be much but they will like it.”

“A tour to London?” Peter asked.

“Really?” Mary Jane added.

“And they are going to say no because those three are smart and do not go near unknown aliens!” Tony exclaimed.

“Um Mr. Stark,” Bobby stated, “you haven't actually met the Doctor haven't you? The Time Traveling Time Lord from Galifrey.”

Tony was taken aback by that statement, "Of course I have. The last time I did meet someone who called themselves the Doctor he was wearing a zany outfit, likes to play chess and New York was in danger!"

“You must trust me.” the Doctor told Tony, “These three have trust me, now you should do the same.”

There was another pause.

“Alright.” Tony sighed roughly, “Parker, Drake and Watson trust you. I might as well do the same. They can go on the little trip to London with you guys.”

“Thank you.” Martha told the Golden Avenger, “You will not regret it.”

“I hope you are right.”

“It is going to be great, you guys,” the Doctor told the Spider-Friends as they along with Rose, Martha and Jack left and headed for the TARDIS, “You get to meet Rose's parents as well as UNIT.”

“That sounds good.”

Tony and Happy watched as the TARDIS vanished.

“I am having a bad feeling about this.” Tony said.

“Why do you say that?” Happy asked.

“I have no idea.” Tony answered, “I really think we should learn more about this Doctor. That is all I am certain of.”

“I would not if I were you.”

“Why not?" 

“This Doctor has a reason why. I think it is best we respect his wishes.”


End file.
